


Dai Mao's Change

by Akira_Akahoshi



Series: Don't Let Them See What Goes Down [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All about Hinata, Cancer, Feels, Fighting, Heart Illness, Homo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Piercings, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Punk! Hinata, Tattooed hinata, Tattoos, Triggers, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Volleyball is life, Yaoi, and must not be taken lightly, deliquent! hinata, some things mentioned are real life problems, these matter to people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Akahoshi/pseuds/Akira_Akahoshi
Summary: Hinata's been re-diagnosed with a deadly heart disease and cancer.If you thought life couldn't get any cruddier, then your're wrong.Thinking he was a drug addict, the Karasuno Volleyball team throws Hinata out due to a huge misunderstanding. Hinata reverts to old ways - once again becoming the 'Dai Mao'.Why does I look like the Karasuno team and some other school team members are here at the gym? Why the hell does Suga, Ukai, Kentarou and Kenma have shit-eating grins?“Hinata?”God damn it….





	

**Hinata Pov:**

It’s amazing how things came to be in only a few short moments. One minuet I’m a patient of terminal cancer and a near incurable heart disease, the next I’m a well-known delinquent who’s now a big brother, then I find retreat in martial arts and volleyball, went to the Olympics young, became basically famous to a degree, I covered my tattoos, rid my piercings (or at least hid them with makeup and clear flat-ended studs), became a ‘good kid’ by the time in in my second year of junior high, joined a volleyball team in my first year of high school, made friends, reunited with old friends, made rivals, (even a few enemies), and found _someone worth living for._

All that in my short life but then…..

“I’m sorry Hinata-san… But the tests came back positive.”

I can feel my mother’s hand on my shoulder tighten and tremble, my sister in my lap, hugging me tight, I don’t need to see her to know that she’s starting to cry.

She struggles to find her words but she soon stutters out, “I-It’s back? T-Th-The cancer’s back? What of the heart disease?”

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. His expression said it all. He’s an old friend of mine from back in the day, somehow he became a doctor, _my doctor._ He hands my mother a tissue and looks to me, “We can go through with treatment again, but there is no telling whether it will go away or not. It’s a fifty-fifty chance.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but Natsu beat me to it. “Fix my Onii-chan! I don’ want him to leave!” Outside of the corner of my eye, mother’s nodding frantically.

“Yes! Please!” she quickly responds.

“As much as I am obliged to listen to you Mrs. Hinata, it _is_ Shouyou’s decision…” The doctor, Takeshi, responds.

Three pairs of eyes look at me, two practically begging for the answer they want-need, one looking for an answer, secretly hoping for the same thing as the others.

Licking my lips, I slowly and calmly say, “I want to go through with the treatment.”

Dr. Takeshi nods, he writes my response among other things in his notes. “Very well, your appointment for treatment begins next week after school. Is that OK?”

I nod, guess I’ll just skip training for a day….

“From there well go through treatment every week, since we are in a severe area at the moment, we cannot waste time.”

That was what happened a mere twenty minutes ago.

Mother’s driving us home, she looks heart-broken but I can see the hope in her eyes. Looking through the rear mirror, I see Natsu dosing in her seat her eyes all puffy and red.

The ride is mostly quiet save for the radio which is playing some song softly.

“Mum….” I say as we reach a stop light. She looks to me. “It’s going to be ok. I lived through the first time and then there was an eighty five percent chance I was gonna die, now it’s only fifty. Am I lucky or what?”

She give a small giggle, “Oh, Shouyou, you always look on the bright side of things.”

Not always….

By the time we reach home, I put Natsu in bed and tell mum that I’m going to lay down for a bit.

I just sit there at the end of my bed. Elbows on my knees, forehead resting on my closed hands.

Tears are threatening to spill. I can’t. I won’t let it!

_How am I gonna tell my team? Kentarou? Kenma? Koushi? Keishin? Tatsuya? Kagami?_

_……..Kageyama?_

I struggle to find an answer. If I tell them, I won’t be able to play anymore…

No…. if I’m gonna die, I will die while enjoying the life I have left.

I won’t tell, a secret I’ll take to the grave.

Feeling the day crush me into oblivion I decide to lo for a long-ass shower.

Being in the however under the hot spray of water makes me feel a lot better than I was before. I look down to my arms and see the tattoos I had covered in high-grade makeup (short sleeve full body yakuza tattoo as seen in <https://au.pintrest.com/pim/447193437973278814/> the Naruto and Sasuke with tattoo image Hina’s is Naruto’s; a small series of watercolour style of ravens/crows on the inside of his right wrist, and the words ‘If you want peace prepare for war’ written around his throat in English inspired from Uta from Tokyo Ghoul), I trace the words around my throat and notice the irony in it all.

In one single moment I thought things were turning up and for the better, turns out my peace was short lived. If I wanted my peace to come back and stay for good, I’m going to have to prepare for war and fight this cancer and heart disease.

If only things will hold its peace long enough…….

…………….. Apparently not….

Two weeks have passed and three things have happened that I’ve noticed:

One) the nurse who’s been putting the needle in my arm for Chemo or the past two weeks is either VERY inexperienced or is a bitch straight from hell.

Two) I’m getting more and more tired and irritable because of Chemo – but I’m getting all the support and love from mum and Natsu and that’s making things only _just_ bearable.

And Three) Suga found out.

_“Hey Hina!” a soft, familiar voice called out to the orangette._

_Said orangette turned around, it was obvious he was irritable and looked tired – if looks could kill. There would have been a massacre at the school._

_“Eh?” Hinata grumbled as the silver haired third year jogged up to him._

_“Where have you been? We have training, you missed training last week and Ukai-sensei wants you to make up for the lost time.” Concern could be heard from Sugas’ voice._

_“I can’t make it…” Hinata growled._

_“Hey, why so grumpy? Come to think of it you look completely exhausted, almost like from back then, but there’s no way, huh? Ha-ha!”_

_“….”_

_“Hinata?”_

_“….”_

_“Shou? Hey… D-Don’t tell me….”_

_“….. Sorry…”_

_“S-Shou….”_

It hurt to see Koushi so hurt and distraught but there was nothing I could do. I would have lied if I could but he can see through every lie, even my own.

Soon enough, Suga messaged Taiga, Keishin, Kentarou and Kenma about my cancer and heart and my phone was soon going off non-stop.

 ** _Nova-Alchemist_** (Kagami) ** _­: WHY IS SUGAMAMA TELLING ME YOUR CANCER AND HEART’S BACK?!?! SHIT! HINATA!! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!_**

**Kitty-Kitty-Kenma: YOU. CAnCeR. HOw?!?!NFLBJDFJLJDL J    NH HH BFGBCHH**

** Kei-Kei-shin: SHOUYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WhyissugamessagingmethatyouhavecancerWTFisgongon! Pleasetellmehe’slying?!?!?!?!?!?! (Why is Suga messaging me that you have cancer WTF is going on? Please tell me he’s lying?!?!?!?!?!?!) **

_Kentarou-Pup-lover (_ MADE BY NATSU) _: WHy HaVE I GoTtEn A mEsSaGe FrOm KoUsHi tHaT yoU hAvE cAnCeR aNd noT fRoM yoU??!?!?!?!?!?!?! >,>_

MY-MECHANICAL-TATSU: CANCER????!!!!!! AGAIN?!?!?!?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY????????????????????????????????????????????????

Needless to say, Shit hit the fan.

Eight weeks have passed since my diagnoses and just when I thought life couldn’t get any shittier.

It. Fucking. Did.

Suga took a flight to go catch up with Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya, a couple of childhood friends of his, mine, Ukai, Kentarou and Kenma’s; we all met up as kids in Tokyo when I was in a martial arts tournament (back when I didn’t hide my tattoos and piercings [an industrial in each ear as well as multiple studs and sleepers in each ear, and a lip ring on his bottom right lip]) they thought I looked cool and I appreciated it, we kept in touch, hung out and did everything together for years. They didn’t care if I was known as the ultimate delinquent with the epithet of ‘Dai Mao’, they love me for me.

I’m digressing…..

Anyway, Suga went to go visit Kagami and Himuro, Kentarou and Kenma weren’t around since they went to different schools (obviously), and since Ukai wasn’t an official teacher, he didn’t know jack.

I was called to the gym at the end of school by Takeda-sensei, thinking it was a meeting with everybody.

I was half right.

I couldn’t remember what was happening, I was the last one to enter and was met with glares and looks of disgust.

It all happened in a blur….

“How could you do that?!” _do what_

“I really thought better of you…” _huh? What do you mean?_

“Hinata, I’m sorry but…” _What_ “With your use of drugs…” _My w_ _hat?!_ “I’m afraid you will be taken off of the Karasuno Volleyball team….”

**Tha-Dump**

**What?**

I couldn’t even say anything, I wasn’t allowed to. Nobody gave me the chance. I looked to somebody, ANYBODY to hear me out.

But I got no one.

So I ran. I bolted out of that building and ran straight home, I even forgot about my bike.

My little piece of happiness was taken away from the people who I thought cared about me. Especially from Kageyama….

Days ran by and I found out that the team doesn’t know how to keep their fucking mouths shut. The whole school thinks I’m a druggie, just from the stupid ‘holes’ and bruises in the crook of my elbows.

Even the other schools heard about this (not Kentarou or Kenma though, they didn’t know since they had family engagements to attend to), they didn’t even let me near the school, giving me looks as if I was worthless. They’re probably right…

Stupid fucking nurse.

Mum noticed my reluctance and struggles to get out of bed much less go to school. She took me to Takeshi once again.

I had severe depression again.

I just stopped going to school, I didn’t drop out. I might go back…. Maybe…

Suga came back after two weeks. Both he and Ukai were confused why I never showed up to training, they came to my house where I retold what happened that day. Ukai pulled me into his embrace, I’m not used to hugs or affection. Suga joined this awkward (for me) hug and eventually I broke down.

I can’t recall what happened after but I must’ve fallen asleep cause I woke up in my bed, Ukai on one side of me, Suga on the other.

I had therapy today and neither Ukai nor Koushi wanted to leave.

I didn’t bother hiding my tattoos, trading my clear studs to my black steel ones.

 

Just another day in hell……..

 

**_____________CHAPTER 1 END________________**

**This Chapter has edited. 15/02/2017**


End file.
